


Vulnerable to Your Eyes

by aroundu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: +more kissing, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundu/pseuds/aroundu
Summary: Rei trailed a hand through Kaoru’s hair, stopping at the end to start twirling a blond strand around his fingers. “Hmm~? If my darling cherryboy is so well rehearsed, then won’t he be so kind as to give me a kiss?”“Cherryboy?!”“Well, I’ve yet to pop the cherry of your lips, so isn’t it appropriate? I think it’s a rather cute nickname.”
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Vulnerable to Your Eyes

Kaoru knew he cared about Rei. Admitting that to himself became as easy as admitting that surfing was his favorite pastime, or that sugared-up coffees are better than black. Caring about Rei was like breathing- uncontrolled, yet Kaoru wouldn’t be able to live without it. 

It was a bit much at times, Kaoru would be the first to admit that Rei was high-maintenance, but it never hampered any of the growing adoration that fluttered in his chest.

Calling Rei his boyfriend would be a feat that Kaoru isn’t sure he would’ve managed to do a year ago, and he’s thankful he’s moved past that phase in his life. Rei’s happy too, he knows it in how clingy he is nowadays, almost always finding a way to hang off Kaoru’s body like a vine dangling from a tree. Rei’s desire to hold onto Kaoru by any inch of his body was the most their PDA had amounted to, and while Kaoru wished that was because they were honoring professionalism, it was for a much more lame reason.

He and Rei had yet to kiss.

Kaoru wouldn’t ever go as far to call himself a whore when he dated girls- the furthest he got was to a shortly lived third base- but he was an experienced kisser, so there was no reason he should be afraid of kissing Rei.

But the fates are cruel, and each time Rei’s lips are in the vicinity of Kaoru’s, the heat that burns through him gives Kaoru the same nervous rush of a middle school boy.

Why, oh, why must Rei Sakuma be his boyfriend? He’s thankful, of course he is, because it’s Rei and Rei makes Kaoru incredibly happy, but it’s also a drawback because Kaoru cares so much. Each movement to express his feelings, every word spoken, leaves Kaoru with the desire to express more, and yet unable to to express it out of nervousness. At least the patheticness he feels is due to his embarrassment from affection rather than before, when it was the loneliness of denying how his heart longed for Rei.

He wished that Rei was a more dense man than he was, but it was Kaoru’s luck that his boyfriend was one for observation and quick to pick up on quirks. Though he had been kind enough to keep his mouth shut about Kaoru’s awkwardness, it didn’t stop Rei’s mouth from deeming every inch of Kaoru’s face besides his lips as prime real estate.

A kiss on the cheek as hello and goodbye, a kiss on the nose if Rei was acting cute, forehead for when Kaoru was stressed and furrowed his eyebrows too much- a reminder to relax. Sometimes Rei would be more frank with his teasing and kiss up Kaoru’s jawline, an action Kaoru considered more intimate than a mouth kiss, yet Rei would pass it off as an attempt to tickle Kaoru. 

Still, all the same, Kaoru knew he was being teased. And it was a tragic day when Rei decided to finally speak up and say something about it.

Kaoru was cooking a late night snack, a nice home made pot of tomato soup. Rei claimed it was his breakfast, with him and his nocturnal sleeping hours; Kaoru planned to save some for the next day as a way to coax Rei to have lunch at a normal time.

Rei leaned against the counter, watching Kaoru stir the soup with slow, dedicated strokes. As he flipped the stove off and turned to Rei to tell him it was done, Kaoru was met with Rei’s face mere centimeters away from his own, and his announcement died in his throat. Seconds ticked by with nothing passed between them except Rei’s breath brushing against the edge of Kaoru’s face, soft exhales passed through barely opened lips. This would be the perfect moment to be romantic, lean forward and finally kiss Rei properly, pull away with a quip about dinner being ready- though Rei looks much more delectable tonight.

That would be perfect.

It’s not what Kaoru does.

Instead, he freezes, though the stiffness of his body betrays the lightning speed pickup of his thundering heart. Rei’s wine red eyes narrow the heartbeat of time after Kaoru’s panic arises, and the grin twisting on his face steels Kaoru’s heart for whatever cruel words Rei has in store for him.

“My, my, Kaoru-kun. What is it that has ailed you? Is it that after all this time, you are still frightened of my vampire self?” His voice was a smooth purr like a cat, and Kaoru was an unlucky mouse trapped in a corner.

He tore his eyes away from Rei to look back at the pot of soup. “Dinner’s ready, Rei-kun. Why don’t you go sit down and I’ll bring you a bowl?” He moved to grab one of the two bowls ready on the counter to fill it with soup, but an arm snaking around his waist and a gentle pull to Rei’s body had Kaoru’s hand stilled in the air.

Taking his eyes off Rei was a mistake; Kaoru could have dodged the embrace with Rei holding him from behind and resting his head on Kaoru’s shoulder, but now he was trapped, and being in this position before, he knew what would happen next. The warm breath against Kaoru’s neck was replaced with soft lips trailing from his shoulder up to his earlobe, and Rei must have felt some semblance of mercy because he spared Kaoru from a nibble to instead speak again.

“How could I think about eating that when I have my delicious Kaoru-kun right here just for me?” He pulled Kaoru closer, arms encircling his waist like a snake wrapping around its prey. 

“Funny, Rei-kun. But you better eat or else you’ll get all grumpy, and not that I don’t love doing it, but carrying you to bed and tucking you in is a bit embarrassing in front of Tenshouin-kun and Aira-kun.”

Rei pressed another series of kisses along Kaoru’s neck, and Kaoru figured at some point he’d stop to say something again, but he continued- true to his word that Kaoru was more appetizing than the soup. Kaoru wanted to speak again, a firm reminder that Rei did in fact have to eat real food, yet each kiss was like a burn into his skin, and if he opened his mouth only smoke would pour out. 

Really, why was it that Kaoru could be a charmer with the women, but faltered every step of the way with Rei? He’s not used to being doted on like this, not used to how he’s in someone else’s arms instead of doing the holding, and most certainly not used to how he doesn’t have to be taking the lead. This should be nice, he should feel relaxed to be in a position like this- how could anyone hate being cared for? But it was unfamiliar, and that foreignness plagued Kaoru with nerves and worries. Should he be trying harder to care for Rei? It was unfair, wasn’t it, that Kaoru should be reaping these benefits when he can’t even bring himself to kiss Rei?

“Kaoru-kun,” Rei’s slow drawl of his name so close to his ear made Kaoru stiffen, abruptly torn from his thoughts.

“Are you done yet? Your dinner will get cold.”

“Kaoru-kun.”

Kaoru again tries to reach for the bowl on the counter to fill it up and shove it into Rei’s hands, and pray that with the distraction of his favorite meal that he’d lose his tease. It can never be that easy though, because Kaoru’s hand is intercepted by Rei’s, and pulled up to Rei’s face where he places a featherlight kiss on the middle knuckle.

Damn Rei being so sappy.

“What, Rei-kun?” Kaoru’s chest is wrought with stupid nerves that no amount of battering can dispel.

Rei drops Kaoru’s hand and detaches from him in a single movement, and in another he guides Kaoru to turn around and face him with a hand gently cupping his face. Kaoru curses the gasp he lets out, and curses his weakness to such kind affections when he feels his cheek under Rei’s hand burn.

He expects a smirk to be painted on Rei’s face, with mischievous strokes of red to encapsulate his catty eyes, but Kaoru is met with furrowed brows and a pout.

“Huh? Are you okay? Y’know, I said you needed to eat. Come on then, I’ll get a bowl ready-”

“Kaoru-kun.” Rei lets go of Kaoru’s cheek and takes a step back. His arms cross over his chest, and he heaves a sigh that sags his shoulders. “I try my best not to be overbearing, and I know it’s a struggle of mine, but I thought you were plagued with a simple shyness. I have doubts now, that perhaps I’ve misread you this whole time. It’d do no good for you or for me to continue parading around like this.”

Kaoru squinted at him, taking a moment to sort through Rei’s cryptic speaking and understand what he was trying to say, yet seconds continued to pass and Kaoru didn’t have the slightest clue as to what he was saying. “Rei-kun, I don’t understand. I- ‘parading around’? I don’t-”

“If you don’t wish to be in a relationship with me, then you do not have to continue to let me indulge myself. With a single word, our relationship will return to its professional one.”

This was not the direction Kaoru wanted dinner to go. He did not like these words coming out of Rei’s mouth at all; they stung him like drops of acid hitting his skin, and twisted his stomach with its poison.

“Of course I want to be in a relationship! Rei-kun, how could you- I like you. I like you a  _ lot _ .” Kaoru stepped closer to him and snatched Rei’s hands in a tight squeeze. “I can’t say it yet, but that stronger L-word? I feel that Rei-kun, so don’t you dare try and get rid of me now.” His throat tightens in a way he knows presets tears, and it takes a few deliberate open-mouthed breaths to calm down.

Rei’s a big stupid fool who dares to look surprised at Kaoru’s declaration, and Kaoru wants to kiss the confusion off his stupid handsome face-

But, Kaoru had to admit, Rei had a right to be confused. Kaoru wasn’t exactly being the best sort of boyfriend, and it wasn’t wrong of Rei to assume that such a prolonged ‘shyness’ could mean that Kaoru really wasn’t all that interested in dating Rei. 

“Kaoru-kun?” Rei’s hands were limp and his voice wavered, so Kaoru properly entwined their fingers together in hopes to soothe him. “I truly thought that you lost interest.”

“No, I haven’t. I’m sorry, Rei-kun. It isn’t anything you’ve done, it’s just,” a dry laugh escaped him, and his cheeks warmed with embarrassment. “I get nervous around you. I haven’t, y’know, been with a guy before. Honestly, I, um, I’m not sure how to kiss you.” Rei remained still, his face blank and staring at Kaoru. “Like! I’ve kissed girls before and I know how to do that, but guys? I don’t know how! So, I’m just nervous!”

The confusion drops from Rei’s face and his eyes light up as they widen. “Oh my… This is quite the misunderstanding we have here.” 

“Yeah! So, let’s not talk about breaking up, okay?” Kaoru grinned, relief relaxing his tense body, and he could take a moment to appreciate the smoothness of Rei’s hands.

That relief was short lived, as Rei’s eyes flickered with poorly hidden trickery and his mouth curled into a wide smile that crinkled the edges of his eyes. A series of breathy ‘kukuku’s’ passed through the air between them, and a pit of dread dug itself in Kaoru’s stomach.

“If I had known the reason you were so reserved was because you had virgin lips, then I would have been more slow and delicate.” 

“Rei-kun!” Kaoru yelped as Rei closed in on him and cornered him against the counter. “I do not have virgin lips- I told you that I’ve kissed plenty of girls.”

Rei trailed a hand through Kaoru’s hair, stopping at the end to start twirling a blond strand around his fingers. “Hmm~? If my darling cherryboy is so well rehearsed, then won’t he be so kind as to give me a kiss?”

“ _ Cherryboy?! _ ”

“Well, I’ve yet to pop the cherry of your lips, so isn’t it appropriate? I think it’s a rather cute nickname.”

Kaoru mimicked Rei’s lofty speech as he spoke, “Well, I think it’s a rather  _ terrible nickname _ . Heesh, Rei-kun. I have plenty of experience, so don’t go giving me a label like that!”

Rei smiled like an innocence was his god given name. “Then prove it to me. Give me a kiss right now, and prove you aren’t a cherryboy.”

Kaoru met Rei’s eyes, trying to hide the growing wave of nerves picking away at his stomach. It battles with the other part of him that’s been egged on by Rei’s taunts, the part that wants to grab Rei by his shirt and smash their lips together, but that thought stutters Kaoru’s heart. So, he goes with an alternative; he moves forward before he can psyche himself out. Placing his hands on either side of Rei’s face, to hold him still and to steady the oncoming shaking of his hands, Kaoru closes the gap.

It strikes him when his lips are moving against Rei’s, that holding his face is something he’s never done before when kissing- or at least it’s only been done to him by girls. Unlike the girls Kaoru’s been with, who carried lip gloss, balm, chapstick, or any other lip things around with them all the time, Rei’s lips are chapped. He’ll have to make fun of him for that later though, since Rei’s hands settle on his hips and pull Kaoru closer, and Kaoru can’t think of anything beyond his regret for pushing this off for so long. 

Rei is merciless and isn’t quick to let Kaoru pull away, which is fine because Kaoru is starting to like the ache in his lungs begging for air, and takes total control of Kaoru’s mouth, which again- Kaoru doesn’t mind because the poke of fangs against his bottom lip drives him a little more than crazy. The girls were never so bold and dominating, and Kaoru again feels regret at not trying to ever go out with a girl that would grip his hips as tight as Rei was currently, as he’s pressed further back against the counter.

One kiss turns into a dozen, making up for opportunities lost due to Kaoru’s reservations, and with each one their hands wander across each others’ bodies. Rei let go of Kaoru’s hips to sneak a hand up into his hair and play with the ends, and Kaoru doesn’t dare to voice it now, but there’s a part of him that wants Rei to pull his hair. His hands move from Rei’s face to settle on his waist. He’s known Rei for years, so in his mind he knew that Rei was slim and that he doesn’t carry all that much weight, but to feel how snatched his waist under his fingertips is an entirely new world for Kaoru.

It sends a stupid sense of satisfcation through Kaoru when he feels Rei’s breath catch and lips freeze for a moment, only to attack with a new ferocity. This time the fangs do more than poke, they drag against Kaoru’s lip and when he tastes blood, he has to squeeze the fabric of Rei’s shirt to repress an embarrassing noise that would make high school him incredibly homophobic. The metallic taste mixing in with their kisses makes Kaoru think he could have been the vampire all along, with how hard his heart is beating he isn’t sure his ribs could contain its fury. Rei’s tongue swipes along the blood trail, and like he’s been shocked he pulls away.

Kaoru’s whine is pathetic, and his desperate fingers trying to pull Rei back are ignored. It was just getting good and that feeling flutters in Kaoru’s chest, but when Rei is lifting up a ladle of soup and tasting it with the tip of his tongue, that delightful feeling snaps.

“Are you serious? Rei-kun, if there you’re hungry, then there is blood in my mouth.” 

Rei continues holding the ladle close to his mouth and spares Kaoru not a single glance. “Mmm. The soup is cold.”

“Well, since it’s already cold then there’s no harm in it getting colder. Pucker up, Rei-kun.” Kaoru grabs Rei’s hand and lowers it to put the ladle back into the pot. Rei frowns, shakes off Kaoru’s hand, and reaches past him to grab a bowl and fills it up.

“Excuse me, Kaoru-kun. I’d be an awful being to let this treat go to waste.” He slips around Kaoru and puts the bowl in the microwave. “You do know how I love your tomato soup.”

Kaoru narrows his eyes, and with a heavy sigh, he relents and fills his own bowl up. " _I_ _ ’m  _ a treat and I’m wasting away. So cruel.”

“You were a succulent appetizer, and after dinner, perhaps I can be a saccharine dessert for you.”

“Oh~? I’ll have to think about it,” Kaoru hummed in exaggerated thought, flipping through an imaginary schedule in his mind. He was such a busy man after all, and after dinner he could have sworn he had plans that included hanging out with some sexy goth man, but he supposed he could clear those to hang out with Rei.

Rei took his bowl out of the microwave, and peered over at Kaoru with lidded eyes. “If Kaoru-kun is busy, then I can certainly leave him be.”

“Rei-kun~ I’ll never be too busy for you.” Kaoru teased, and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek after replacing Rei’s bowl with his own.

The action is smooth and done without any thinking, and Kaoru doesn’t reflect on how automatic it was until later in the night when he and Rei had parted to return to their dorm rooms. He had been just about to fall asleep, cozy under his blankets and stomach full of tasty soup, but remember the no hesitation affection he gave has his mouth curling into a sappy smile.

He meant what he said earlier, that he loves Rei. The feeling hugs him like a blanket throughout his days, and holds him even closer at night. Though the word clogs up his throat and he can’t get it out yet, he can show Rei through his actions that those feelings are there. A kiss on the cheek as a greeting, kissing his hands after he’s written new lyrics, and kissing his lips to share the silent word in a way he hopes Rei can understand.

Kaoru squeezes his eyes shut and wills himself to sleep if only because the sooner he sleeps, the sooner he wakes up and can see Rei again. Before he passes out, he makes a mental note to thank Rei for being so patient with him, and to promise that he’ll be more communicative in the future.

No more mishaps of miscommunication. 

Kaoru won’t let Rei get out of being his love that easily.

**Author's Note:**

> i love reikao so much  
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA)


End file.
